Kaleidoskope
by maglin
Summary: Voices echoed around her. Loud voices ... hostile voices.
1. Introduction

.

**Kaleidoskope**

_Stormpaw flew beside her, shoulder to shoulder, the two young apprentices chased through the tall grass, regardless of its blades scratching their faces. The regular, vigorous breath of her friend - so contrary to her own wheezing one - showed her the way, led her. Cucumberpaw felt the ground beneath their paws tremble. Only a few tail lengths seperated them from the two dogs, their foaming maws snapping at her heels, and the saving trees were still so distant, so far away!_

_Her heart was pounding with fear , but even more it was filled with her anger. Should Cloudssky and Dawncry have been right? Was she really not worthy to become a warrior, and that's why StarClan decided to simply put an end to her life here and now ? How could their ancestors dare to underestimate her like that?_

* * *

**A/N: A Warrior OC story... or more... snippets of my OCs Life**

**It's fun to think of backgroundstories for my OCs, to imagine reasons for her quirks and issues. So this is mostly for me, but of course i would be delighted if you take interest in it.. the updates will come when im in the mood and wont be cronological... also not characterbound. I think the most of them will circle around Stormchaser(seen at the cover, btw, which was given to me by the amazing _bh-f_ at Deaviantart) and Cucumberpelt (the name is an insidejoke, just ignore it XD), but maybe my other RPG-charas will also make an appereance. There will also be characters created by other persons then myself, i have their permission to write about them.**

**Last but not least... the Warrior-Cosmos belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Mag~ **


	2. Voices

.

**Kaleidoskope**

_**-Gurke -**_

It was cold, dark and cold. And she was alone.

_''Just look at it! Serves Cloudsky right! Did you see her disappointed face, I bet she is sitting in the woods right now, crying! ''_

_''Are you even sure that it's a cat? This drought pile of bones looks more like a frog! Do not go get too close, you hear Melissakit? Not that you pick up an illness! "_

_"Thats's true, you cannot let your kits play with something like this. But surely it is going to die soon anyway, don't you think so, Dawncry? "_

_''Sure Fogrun... less than three days I'll give this pathetic thing! "_

Yes, it was dark. But she was not entirely alone. Oh, had she only been! Voices echoed around her. Loud voices ... hostile voices. Terrified the kit opened its mouth. A high, thin wail was heard, a cry for help and warmth. But no one answered. It just made_ the voices_ sigh collectively.

_''Ahh, I wish it would be over already! This unbearable noise! Nightkit and Dovekit cannot sleep at all! And Lionkit, the poor thing, is totally distraught! He is very sensitive, you know? "_

_''Wait, I will deal with it!"_

The ground shook, footsteps approached the tiny form, which tried to bury itself deeper in the thin layer of leaves. A useless effort. Shaking the terrified kit rolled into a small ball. What would happen now it knew only too well.

" Shut up already, you useless wretch! " one of the voices spat.

It belonged to Dawncry, the kit concluded. Something pushed it roughly into the side and it whimpered softly before it curled up more closely in anticipation of a further hit. But it never came. Instead a slight rustling sound was heard before a cold breeze blew into the den and new steps approached them. Quick, light steps. Too light for Fogrun or Dawncry. Somebody else? Someone even more cruel? The kit was so scared it could not even whimper anymore.

"_Great Starclan!_ What in the name of the forest are you _doing_ there? "

Yes, a new voice. A beautiful voice. It sounded angry, but compared to Dawncry and Fogrun it was like music. The kit stopped shaking and strained to listen. It wanted to hear it again.

"How dare you? Leave her alone! She's not even two days old and scared! Your kits have made even more noise and no one has ever complained about it. Every kit deserves a warm Welcome in this Clan! "

Noises were heard shuffling and a surprised yelp, then the cold was suddenly gone, apparently the owner of the new voice had pushed in the space between the kit and Dawncry, who must have been driven back, because her heavy paw steps padded away again. The kit could hear her faint murmur.

_"So just because _her_ kit never speaks a single word ours are loudmouths, yes? I can't be-"_

The rest of her rambling went unnoticed by the kit, because someone suddenly grabbed it by its neck and lifted it into the air. It cried out in alarm and flailed in a weak attempt to free itself, but then went rigid and relaxed. Gently carried by the new voice - Because who else could it be? - it passed Dawncry and Fogrun. Warmth spread through its cold limbs and a beautiful, soothing smell met its nose. Belonged it to the voice's owner? It was sweet - like.. like... The kit had never smelled anything like it before, but couldn't help but feel safe. The journey came to an end, when they reached a nest. It smelled just like the voice, so it probably had to be hers? The kit was gently placed in the soft bed of moss and feathers and sighed.

"That's is better, right? You can wait here, until your mother is coming back. I'll see where she is and get her, okay sweety? Stormkit? Look after her until I get back, okay? "

A rough tongue ran comfortingly over its head, then the voice was gone, and with it the warm soothing smell. Timid again the kit squatted into the nest. The strangers nest surely would not protect her against Dawncry and Fogrun, right?

"Of course, she had to interfere in our..._conversation_.. immediately! Guess it is because her own son is just as pathetic as this kit!"

"I know, right? The two fit together perfectly. Look carefully towards them Melissakit, this is what a loser looks like! Do not worry about it. They will never be warriors anyway! Not like you at least! "

There they were again, the hateful voices. Why were they so hostile? She had only been here for such a short time... what she had done to them?

Something rustled behind her and she jumped, startled. Was there anyone else around? More mean voices? Steps approached her timidly. Very light and quiet they were, as if their owner would be very very small. But even small voices sure could be cruel...

"_Shhhhh _... e-everything .. is a-al-alright... _shhhh_ "

Well, this was not. The voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Every word seemed to ask pardon for the following one.

_ Tap, tap tap_, the steps came closer and finally remained beside her.

"E-E- Everything is alright now, I am .. I'm here ... "

The kitten's tiny ears twitched and it turned its head in the direction of the little voice. _Who_ was here?

"Oh Dawncry, look! It seems as if Spiritlights kit isn't mute after all! Huh? Say something, come on! "

The kitten and the little voice quivered both violently at the sound of Fogruns sneering outcry. The kit felt the tiny body beneath it freeze and automatically stiffed too. Screams of laughter flooded the den.

"This is really unbelievable! What is this stupid face? Didn't you hear, what Fogrun said? You shall say something! Did your mother taught you no manners?! Typical! I bet she had more important things to do! Well, she never cared much about rules anyway, or the code, for that matter! My little Melissakit knows how to behave, when she speaks to older cats, don't you, dear?! But Spiritlight seems to think... "

_" Shut up ... "_

While Dawncrys scolding the kit had flattened to the nest, but now it's ears pricked up.

The small, quiet falsetto voice had spoken. It was still high and quiet ... but now sounded sharp and cold as ice. Astonished the kit turned its head.

"Shut your mouth! What do you know about my mother?! She follows every rule that is IMPORTANT! She does not steal fresh-kill from the elders to eat it secretly at night all by herself, just like you! And she also does not make moony eyes at other cat's mates, like Fogrun! "

The hiss of the two females cut sharply through the sudden quiet, that had followed the little voice's outburst. Breathlessly the kit awaited the storm which had now inevitably erupt. The she-cats would not leave this alone, right? Although the kit did not understand what this was about, it seemed to be something really bad. But the storm did not come. Instead...

"That's.. That is it .. ridiculous! As if I would do something like that! I mean ... I .. _look_ at me! Do I look as if I would steal fresh-kill .. And.. Wait .. Fogrun? What has that rat meant by saying you'd make other cats' mates moonyeyes? Surely not Emberstripe?"

"Wha ..What? _Emberstripe_? I .. I mean .. ... YOU have stolen fresh-kill? Really, Dawncry ... I wouldn't have thought you would do such a thing! I mean .. I .. "

"_Fogrun..._"

The moss crackled as the falsetto voice cuddled down beside the kit and carefully rolled around it. Its body was small, only a little bigger than the newborn kit. From the queens nest came a muffled growl ... Melissakit would probably learn a lot about how you _not _behaved toward other cats today.

,, Well", mewed the falsetto voice and the kit lifted its head in surprise, as it heard the amusement in it. "These two mousebrains will be busy for the rest of the day. Hello .. I am Stormkit. Have no fear .. I 'll look after you!"

And really... the kit was no longer afraid. Smiling it snuggled into Stormkit's flank.

_~ Hello Stormkit ~_ it thought sleepily. He smelled almost like his mother.

* * *

**A/N: Cucumberpelts very first day at Fireclan was'nt exactly ideal... **

** the Warrior-Cosmos belongs to Erin Hunter, Dawncry, Fogrun, Spiritlight, Melissakit and of course Cucumberpelt and Stormchaser are owned by me.**

**Mag~ **


End file.
